chesapeake_shoresfandomcom-20200213-history
Before a Following Sea
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the tenth episode of the third season of Chesapeake Shores, and the twenty-ninth episode overall in the series. Synopsis On the eve of the Chesapeake Shores Regatta, with Mick recruiting family members to join him on the water, Abby finally has to make a decision whether or not to break up with Trace for good. Meanwhile, Bree's relationship with Simon is rocked when Caroline appears, and David and Jess have to finally figure out their relationship without the B & B. In a surprise twist, a letter from Ireland might decide Nell's future. Plot Act 1 Trace talks to John about the possible tour and asks if his wife, Linda, is fine with him extending their dates. John tells Trace that his wife already knew she was marrying a musician and was ready for these kind of opportunities. Meanwhile, Abby confides in her dad that she hasn’t prepared for Trace going on tour yet, because she has no idea if he really has agreed to it. Mick advises her to voice her opinion and tell Trace how she feels. Simon stops by the bookstore to check in on Bree and see how the family meeting went. She tells him it did not go well. She also tells Simon she re-read his book “It’s Always Caroline.” Bree calls Simon out about the book and his past relationship with Caroline. The two are interrupted by Caroline herself, who has a break between classes and wants to know if they want to grab lunch. Sally’s Café is booming in business, thanks to Jess and David’s collaboration on menu changes and catering opportunities. They are shocked when David’s parents walk in to apologize for their behavior during the couple’s stay at the Peck family house. Trace tells Abby that he wants to go on the tour in Europe and Asia. Trace assures her that they will make it work and Abby and the girls will be able to visit him overseas. Trace also promises Abby he will call her every day, including FaceTime with the girls. Act 2 Meg stops by Wordplay to talk to Bree about the manuscript. Bree tells her mom that Connor already warned her she may be stopping by. Bree also fills her mom in that Caroline is a real person and she fears Simon will go back to her. She just does not have time to deal with family drama about her book. David and Jess find some alone time and he tells her he is ready to give his parents a second chance. Jess warns David that his parents are manipulative but David thinks it is time to really hear them out. Abby surprises Gran by asking if she ever regretted marrying her grandpa. Gran advises her to that all relationships take work and she should fight for it if it is worth it. Abby starts crying and says she doesn’t know what to do about Trace. Gran reminds her granddaughter that no matter what, she needs to take care of herself first. Finally, Gran says when it comes to the heart, never settle for “not good enough.” Abby gets similar advice from her mother who tells her that sometimes love just isn’t enough. Kevin brings Connor along on a road trip to Philadelphia to visit Sarah. Once there, Sarah tells Kevin she is really enjoying her new paramedic job and is getting along with her co-workers. Kevin makes a surprise announcement, filling Sarah in that he applied for a paramedic job in Philadelphia to be closer to her. It may take a year to get accepted, but he feels the wait will be worth it. Thomas and Mick bond on the boat, getting ready for their upcoming regatta. They start taking a trip down memory lane, sharing stories about their father and how they learned to navigate the waters. Abby finds Trace and fills him on how she is really feeling when it comes to the tour. He is shocked to hear that Abby wants to break up because the relationship isn’t working for them. Trace tells Abby he thought the relationship was solid and promises her that they can have it all. She knows they can’t have it all because Trace isn’t ready to stop chasing his music dreams and really settle down. They share tearful goodbye as Abby apologizes and walks away. Act 3 Bree asks Simon how his lunch went with Caroline. He accuses her of getting jealous and says he didn’t go to the lunch. He assures Bree that he is with her and she needs to let go of the thought of him and Caroline. He thinks she is putting all her energy into worrying over Caroline when she really should be focusing on her relationship with her mother. Trace is packing up his belongings at the club and tells Chris the bookkeeper he is leaving it in his hands while gone. Leigh and John stop by to help Trace out and Leigh assures Trace that he made the right decision going on tour. As he goes to leave, Trace takes a look around at the club that he launched. Sarah surprises Kevin with a visit to Chesapeake Shores and lets him know what he means to her. She also says that after some groveling, she got her job back with the Chesapeake Shores Fire Department. Kevin is shocked, but Sarah was so moved by his offer to move to Philadelphia that she returned the favor to him. He responds by telling Sarah he loves her and she says she loves him right back. Act 4 Bree comes by the house to find Mick and Meg waiting to talk to her. Meg tells her she is ready to give her manuscript back, along with a letter. Meg tearfully walks away. Gran overlooks as Mick invites his daughter to join him on the boat for the regatta. As he leaves, Bree double-checks with Gran that she heard her father right about the invitation. The regatta has arrived and David is getting raves for his catering. His parents swing by and pay their compliments to David, too In fact, they offer an olive branch to their son and want to buy him and Jess their own bed and breakfast to run in Tanglewood. David and Jess are shocked with the offer and the Pecks tell them to take some time mull it over. Act 5 Back at the house, Bree decides to read the letter her mother attached to the manuscript. In the letter, Meg apologizes for what happened to the family and the painstaking decisions that were made which resulted in damaging the family. But she ends the letter reminding her daughter that where there is love, there is hope. Bree winds up joining her father, Thomas, Robin, Kevin and Connor in the regatta. Together, they all set sail. Trace is getting ready for the night’s performance and Donovan walks in with his daughter, whom he had been estranged from. He asks Trace if his daughter Nina can have an autograph and Trace willfully obliges. As the father and daughter leave, Trace becomes melancholy staring off into the distance. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Gillian Barber as Deidra Peck * Nicole Hansen as Jacqui Kaese * Britt Irvin as Danielle Clayman * Dustin Lloyd as Joe Mercer * Abbie Magnuson as Caitlyn Winters * Kayden Magnuson as Carrie Winters * Carlo Marks as David Peck * Dmitry Mazur as Police Officer (uncredited) * Giles Panton as Chris Smith * Oliver Rice as Simon Atwater * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer * Malcolm Stewart as Dennis Peck * Bradley Stryker as John Rawl * Kimberley Sustad as Caroline Moss (as Kimberly Sustad) * Brittany Willacy as Leigh Corley One-Shot Characters Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 3x10 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Bree O'Brien 3x10 CS IMDb 2.jpg|Sail Boat 3x10 CS IMDb 3.jpg|Jess O'Brien 3x10 CS IMDb 4.jpg|Thomas O'Brien 3x10 CS IMDb 5.jpg References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/3010-before-a-following-sea Category:Season 3